


Trophy Girl

by MrPeepers



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Anon - Freeform, Crash Team Racing, F/M, Facial, Footjob, Furry, Lemons, Second person POV, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Penetration, blowjob, cum, doggystyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPeepers/pseuds/MrPeepers
Summary: Ami Bandicoot finally meets her match… you.
Relationships: Reader x Ami Bandicoot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Trophy Girl

**Trophy Girl**

* * *

**Disclaimer: All characters herein are legal, consenting adults.**

It's the first day of the new Grand Prix, and you're chomping at the bit to get started. All you have now are the same kart you've been driving since the start of the last Grand Prix, the one you stayed up seven hours to build up enough Nitro Fuel for, and the burning desire to burn rubber. This was before you could just buy whatever you wanted at the Pit Stop. All these kids don't know the struggle veterans like you face.

But you're hungry, just as hungry as the day you first stepped behind the wheel. People know very well who you are. Your rank in the leaderboards shows it, the amount of Wumpa coins in your wallet shows it. Hell, fan artists draw you on Twitter because that's just how good you are at this Team Racing stuff.

Which is weird, because there are no teams. But still.

It would be nice to have some companionship on the track, you think to yourself sometimes. Sure, you have some friends here, but everyone knows that winning is everything.

Like Ami Bandicoot.

Of all the new racers to make their way into the fold, she's the one you have taken a keen eye to the most. Sure, Tawna is great. Crunch is a fast guy. Nina is a fan favorite. But Ami? Her drive (no pun intended) just gets your gears going. You can tell she truly wants to be the best in the business, and you admire it a lot. That was you once upon a time, after all.

But now that you're the best, you'll be damned if you let just anyone beat you. No, likeable or not, Ami is the competition. And winning is everything. Funny how you think of her as you work on your kart before the big race, and she just happens to pass you by. You didn't plan on having a tense staring match with her, but that's what happens with every step she takes. The moment of truth comes as she comes to your side. She can either look away and keep walking, or…

She stops. Alright, let's see what she's got. You keep your eyes firmly fixed on her just the same, sneering as she haughtily sizes you up. She just smugly grins for a few more seconds, then finally tells you what she's thinking.

"You're pretty good," she tells you. Which kind of makes you feel nice. It's always good to see newcomers respect their peers. It's even almost enough to have you let your guard down, but only almost. Because you know how these things usually work. "Today I'll be better," she finishes. And then she looks away to leave you in the dust.

If this were anyone else, you might be tempted to throw a fucking crate at them. But something about Ami leads you to let her have this one. Because you like her.

And because you know there's no chance in hell she's beating you.

* * *

Hot Air Skyway. The worst freakin' map in the world. Jesus, this thing takes forever to get finished, and there's so many turns and curves. The shortcut jumping point near the end is the only saving grace of this ugly, abysmal course. But whatever. You need coins to buy new shit for your clunker. Like that nifty new Spyro sticker.

Luckily, you get the front of the line today as you're drawn 3rd place at the start of the match, coincidentally beside Ami Bandicoot, who assumes the 2nd place position. Funny how that works out too, because that's exactly where she'll be by the time this is all over.

There are other positions you wouldn't mind seeing her in, but you keep that to yourself. You don't want to lose your job over sexual harassment charges.

You almost want to ignore her all together as you try and get in the zone to prepare for racing along this shitty map, but you can feel her gaze boring into you from the left. If she wants to talk more smack, you'll be sure to let her know what's up. So you look back to her, meeting her condescending smirk with one of your own.

"I hope you enjoyed your time at the top while it lasted, old man," she jokes. What the fuck? You're not even old! But cool. She wants to get snarky, that's fine. You'll tell this rookie how it is by leaving her in the trail of your smoke and burnt rubber.

You rev up your engines as the starting lines singal off one by one, matching every tone with a foot to the pedal. One, two, three… GO!

Once you're off, it's the usual batshit craziness of a Team Race. It doesn't take you long to get to the front of the pack, but you have to shake off a really unfortunate bomb to the face from Nitrous Oxide first. Fuckin' pickle lookin' butthole. You're sure to pay him back by actually running over him and flattening him like a pancake thanks to a speed boost, and some missiles to Tiny and Dingodile later, you find yourself at 1st place. You stay there for the remainder of the first lap, getting a pretty comfortable distance ahead of everyone else and leaving a nice little collection of TNT crates and Lab Potions for your pals to eat. And here to think you thought this might actually be a challenge…

You aren't sure what this feeling is brewing in your gut as you see someone steadily gaining on you from your rearview mirror. Excitement? Anxiety? Both? Yeah, you decide it's a little of both as the vague spec soon makes herself obvious as Ami Bandicoot with every power slide she successfully pulls off on her way to you. Alright, so the kid's not just all talk. Good. It's been too long since someone has made you have to work for your Wumpa Coins.

You decide to have a little fun at first, just doing what you can to stay directly in front of her so that you're bumper to bumper every time she wants to get around. She flips you off, but you just laugh. You suffer from instant karma though as your flying too close to the sun proves to be great hubris. Or in this case, too close to the ledge of the track. You find yourself desperately trying to hop back on just before you can fall all the way off, but it's no use. You fall, and Ami takes the lead.

Thankfully for your friendly neighborhood witch doctor mask Aku Aku you're able to get right back onto the road in the sky, and thankfully everyone else is pretty far behind you thanks to the trail of traps you laid out. But Ami is gaining more and more speed, and she actually knows about the hop spot shortcut! Shit!

Enough screwing around. It's personal now. So you work your mad power slide skills to rush your way through the second lap, frantically speeding along to catch up with her. A third of the way through the track the thought dawns on you that she may actually defeat you, and your heart races faster than every kart on this pavement. It's one thing to have people cover the loss, saying things like how you've been upset by a young and upcoming new driver. That won't hurt your pride nearly as much as all the bragging and show boating this girl is sure to do if she actually pulls it off. She called you Old Man, what else could she say to humiliate you?

You'll be damned if you ever find out. So you smash your way into every power up crate you can, finally getting a hold of a very fortunate missile. The clock is ticking fast as you hurriedly fall just behind Ami, thirty seconds left until the end of the line. You can just feel her frowning at you from her kart, trying to play the same game you did as she maneuvers just ahead of you to keep you from passing. She even tries dropping a red lab potion for you to hit, but you narrowly evade it.

Twenty seconds, fifteen, ten… You both can see the finish line waiting for you. You're literally on the edge of your seat with anticipation as you bring your finger to the fire button on your dashboard. This is the one chance you have to put her in her place. If this doesn't work, nothing will. You consider the option of not firing for just a moment, because maybe she's worked hard for this. Maybe she is the one to finally usurp you as the best in the world. Maybe, maybe she even deserves this…

But it's not about what you deserve, it's about what you earn. And if she's meant to win this thing, well, then your missile will miss. And even with all of this running through your head, even with your heart heavying over the fact you're going to fire away at this beautiful young woman you've come to adore and respect, it's one thought that firmly convinces you to pull the trigger.

If she were in your spot, she'd do exactly the same thing.

So you slam your finger to the button, and then watch as your missile crashes it's way into her bumper, sending her reeling. There isn't time to slow down or pay it too much attention. You have to get around her now if you want to win this thing. So that's exactly what you do, you speed your way around, and before she can even put her Converse back to the pedal of her ride, you cross the finish line.

* * *

The pomp and circumstance is a little sweeter than usual today. You get your trophy as you assume first place on the pedestal, the lights and cameras all showering you with love and affection. The sweetness of the victory is slightly bitter though with the way you feel Ami Bandicoot's presence so close to yours, though. You know she has to feel resentment towards you. Even so, you can't help yourself. Maybe it's the undeniable infatuation you have with her, maybe it's the respect you have for her tenacity, but you decide that, after you bask in your own glory for the press, you're going to go and show her your respect.

With a deep breath, you rush to catch up to her as she walks away, her head hanging low. You can see the disappointment in her gait before she even turns to acknowledge you, but it really wears on her sleeve once those green eyes meet yours. Gone is the snide pride that she had before. She's been humbled by loss in a way that she never has before.

But you were there once too. So you don't rub it in. You wouldn't even if you wanted to. Not for her, at least. Instead, you extend your hand for a shake, a weak smile on your face to let her know just how you feel.

You can see the way she doubts your sincerity at first, or maybe she sees it and just doesn't care. But she eventually stops glowering to let out a sigh, donning her own little grin as she accepts your gesture. She has a firm grasp, as you expected. She might even be able to beat Tiny in an arm wrestling match, from the feel of it. But he is the last guy on your mind right now as you gaze into these gorgeous green eyes of hers. Fuck, you know you shouldn't get this way over a girl you race with, but you can't help it. She just sends the warmest fuzzies to your chest, the butteriest butterflies to your tummy. Which is probably why you hold your hand with hers longer than necessary, causing her to nervously laugh as a signal that maybe you should finally let go.

You can really feel your cheeks warming up afterwards, but you do your best not to show how flustered you are as she keeps smiling back to you, warming up a little more with every second. Finally the silence is broken as she finds some words of her own for you. "Congratulations," she skittishly begins, using her finger to fix a straying hair behind her ear. Shiiiiiiiit you're falling in love with her more and more she's just so cute. But again, you try to stay strong. Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show. It doesn't stop her from smiling at you though, which doesn't stop you from these hormones getting the best of you. There's no way she feels the same way though, right? She called you a freakin' Old Man.

She seems to be over banter and making light of things though as she offers you some sincerity of her own. "I can see why they call you the best now," she admits, really letting her guard down. "I'm impressed how you were able to catch up with me. I thought I was fast…" You can sense the vulnerability in her voice. This is a new side of her that people probably don't see very often. You choose not to take advantage of it, but rather appreciate it while it lasts. You give her nothing but respect in return, and you watch as the bubbly nature to her grinning only grows with the way the conversation proceeds.

It would seem you both are running out of ways to say 'Good race,' and it shows with how your combined nervous laughter perpetuates into a soft silence. A silence you use to consider the options. Yes, she's the competition. Yes, it would be frowned upon by your sponsors and hers to go out with another racer. But you're quickly deciding that you might just be important enough to this industry to avoid those controversies. Heck, even if you can't, she might be worth the trouble.

So that's when you nut up. It's time to be a man. So you take one more deep breath. ready to ask her the important question…

And just as you draw the breath, she starts over you.

"Listen, I'm in the mood for a drink. Maybe… maybe we could go get some dinner after this? You know… discuss strategy and maybe a little shop talk?"

She seems so coy with how she asks. She isn't making demands or proclamations like she usually does. No, she's worried how you'll respond! She's asking you on a date! She likes you too! At least, you think she might. That's what it seems like from her tone. But maybe she's just eager to learn more from a more experienced racer. She might even just be putting up an act to take advantage of you…

But then she says something that makes you practically freeze in place. Something that makes you care less about what her intentions are. Something that makes your heart pound, and, well… your little guy a little chubby.

"Or… we could just get to know each other a little better…"

You're eventually able to kick out of stupid gear to muster the cognizanse to tell her that you would like that, and she just laughs and smiles at your obvious anixiety. It even brings her out of her seldom seen shyness just a hair as she brushes by you, ghosting her two fingers across your arm as she looks you in the eye. "It's a date then."

* * *

Later that night, you've traded in your motorsport attire and Nitro kart in favor of a sleek black sedan and an equally stylish suit. Years of dealing with the press have made you an expert at making yourself presentable, after all. You make your way to Le Odorous Clamme, the most expensive and lucrative restaurant in town. Just because Ami is a little rough around the edges on the track doesn't mean she isn't a lady, and you plan to treat her as such tonight.

Of course you're nervous. This is your first time going out like this with another racer. But you do your best to steady your nerves and keep cool as you park your car for the valet to take care of, making your way up the steps of the building and inside to the foyer. The stereotypically French server asks you if you have a reservation, you say yes, and it's business as usual as you get seated at your table.

Ami isn't here yet, of course. It's pretty much woman code to show up late to anything, you've come to learn. Which, means one of two things. Either she's standing you up and you're going to look like an idiot sitting here waiting for a date that never shows up, or…

She was just taking all the time she needed to get ready.

Mother of Cortex she looks absolutely astonishing as she makes her way over. She wears a sparkly green dress that comes up to her knees, revealing a lovely window of her collar and cleavage. There's no way she's wearing a bra. Her hair is as stunning as always, and her long legs leave you in a trance for a moment as you watch them strut their way to your table. Luckily you're able to fix your gaze to her face again before she catches you staring, and she meets you with that confident, almost arrogant smile you've come to love from her. "Hello there," she greets you, choosing to leave snide remarks to the side for now.

And while you could simply respond with something just as casual, you decide to take it a step further. You greet her with a kiss to her hand, telling her just how lovely she looks. It clearly impresses her as she loses words for a moment, and then she skittishly laughs. "Why thank you!" But you're not done fluffing her up just yet. No, you also go ahead and pull her chair out for her. This makes her meet you some scrutiny in her eyes, but she gets over it really fast as she accepts your offer. She slowly slides her way into the chair, her sexy back just as revealing as her front catching your view.

Son of a bitch, the things you would do to her if you could get the chance. And who knows? Maybe if you play your cards right tonight, you just might be able to…

You make it a goal to be as poised and attractive as possible tonight with your date. You're sure only to tell jokes you know will make her laugh, and to only engage in conversations you know she will find interesting. You wear confidence without being overbearing, you show humbleness as you pay attention to the things she has to say back to you. It goes very well, actually. You both share a lot of laughs, have some noteworthy things to share with one another about your interests even outside of racing, and eat some really good food, to boot.

With some red wine, of course.

You guys don't even drink a quarter of the bottle, because you don't need it. In her eyes, you can see that this wasn't a mistake. She isn't here with ulterior motives, she isn't unimpressed. No, you can see that she really does feel a connection with you the same way you do her, and it makes time slow down as you get lost in those eyes for a while. The seconds burn slowly as your chest numbs with the heavy beating, the smiles on both your faces warming up with the heat of blue flames.

Then, she makes something else apparent as she smirks. "I really like you," she confesses. It stuns you to hear, because now that she's making it clear, there's no need for pretenses. The only question you have now is where it will go from here, but she answers your question in a way that leaves no doubt in your mind.

She brings her foot to your crotch, using it to play a game of red light, green light on her way to your buldge. "I really, really like you."

She laughs at the way you tense up with her foot tickling your erection through your trousers, amorously biting her lip to tease you even more. You could give less of a care about anything else in the world right now from Grand Prix's to the very expensive bill you'll be paying for all of this cuisine. It's all worth it if it means you two are going to really get to know each other tonight.

Which seems pretty likely when she says to you, "Let's get back to the hotel. I think I'd like to try another kind of racing with you, if you know what I mean…"

You literally gulp. It's a good thing you've had plenty of water today.

Check, please!

* * *

The residue of red wine lingers on her lips as you begin to taste them. Gone are any pretenses of holding back or pretending you both don't equally want this. Your lust is insatiable, so is hers. It's a powerful connection that makes you both start snogging each other before you even make it into your hotel room, and keeps you glued to each other's lips as you go colliding like a demolition derby into the bedroom.

Her soft, dainty hands have been fondling much of your body. Everything from the bulge in your pants to your neck and shoulders has kept her hands attached to you, and you return the favor by allowing your own paws to get acquainted with her assets. Her tender thighs, her juicy ass… the sides of her tummy, her succulent chest...

You keep kissing her neck as you grind your hips to dry hump her hand rubbing up against you, all while running your fingers up and down that chest. You only massage from outside or her sparkly green dress at first, but you can't resist your temptation to explore further for very long. And she doesn't want you to. She makes it obvious with the way she mewls as the skin of your palms rubs against her breasts through the dress.

A pair of matching tassels cover her nipples, but they won't be a problem for very much longer. You'll get to see and feel them very shortly. First, you look to her eyes to see if she's enjoying herself, and thankfully, there doesn't seem to be any sort or nervousness or apprehension in her eyes. No impatience either, thank god. It seems your pacing is just right, as always. So you kiss her lips once more to show her you're just as happy before refocusing on her breasts.

You bring her shoulder straps down to free them from concealment, watching them bounce beautifully as they dip out. You have to stare in awe for just a moment as you hold the pair by the underboobs, your mouth watering at how fruitful these big tits really are. They're quite a sight, lovely to see, even without seeing her naked nipples.

Which again is a nonissue, because you're first plan of action is to remove the tassels. You carefully bring just your index finger and thumb to the left one, gently pinching down and slowly pulling it off like a bandaid. She winces with the blend of slight discomfort and a little surge of pleasure as it finally gets yanked from her body, freeing a lovely nipple for you to set your eyes upon.

Like you imagined in your lustful reverie, it's gorgeous. Even with a little redness from the removal of its tassel, it looks fantastic. Perfectly shaped, perfectly sized… perfectly kissable…

She sharply inhales as you bring your mouth to it, just kissing it as if to alleviate some swelling before flicking the tip of your tongue against the peak. The puffy, fleshy button hardens more with the treatment you offer with your mouth, and Ami makes it clear she likes it with the way she keeps mewling and wrapping her hands around your shoulders. So you keep kissing, then licking, and finally sucking as if you can milk it of Wumpa juice.

She giggles as you prepare to repeat the process with her other breast. "Do you like my tits, baby? Huh?" she asks in the sexiest, most playful way imaginable. You let your actions speak for you though as you get the second tassel off and then begin making out with them, kissing and sucking both tits while you grope the cusps with your fingers. You even get a little frisky and disengage your mouth so that you can pinch both nipples, gently pulling and yanking on them to see just what kind of pleasure she can derive from your perverted kink.

Shocker, she likes it.

It would seem that she does get a little impatient letting you have all the fun though. She grabs you by your shirt, wrapping a fist in it as she brings your face an inch away from hers with a ravaging look. Gosh, she's so fucking hot when she gets fired up. "You wanna play rough, huh?" she says before pushing you back on the bed and mounting you. Your bulging erection rubs against her leg, and she carelessly disregards that to concentrate on practically ripping your shirt from your body. "There we go. Let's see what you're packin'," she laughs as she tosses it to the side.

Her stormy ascent is methodical as she flanks your bare chest with kisses of her own, all while leading an attack on your pants that starts with unbuckling a belt and unbuttoning a button. They're swiftly taken care of soon enough though, and you soon find her yanking your pants down to reveal a diamond hard tent being pitched in your boxers.

She sighs with some longing relief as she temporarily halts her onslaught to admire the view. She shifts her eyes from your boner to your face though, a lovely smile encroaching upon her lips. "I'm very happy to have you to myself for a bit. I'm having a lot of fun discussing strategy," she tells you, alluringly bringing only her fingertips to your bulge. So teasingly she runs them up and down your shaft, never looking to get a grip as she laughs a little more. "And uh, I think you'll find that I have a very good strategy for these sorts of things."

Finally, she offers you some relief as she slowly inches your boxers down, causing your veiny cock to flap out. It's so big and sudden that it startles her just a bit, but she doesn't gasp or jump. No, she simply widens her eyes for a moment before fixing that familiarly confident smile back on her face, then wraps her hand around your dick.

"Even if it sucks."

It's as if the heavens have descended down on your pelvis as her hot breath closes in. The aching and the twitching is already so intense even before her mouth can kiss your tip, but when her lips touch, your breath actually shutters.

This is just the beginning though. The first race of the Ami Cup. And it starts by exploring the tunnel of her mouth as she puts your dick inside, slowly, delicately. She hums with her mouth being filled by such a warm, twitchy cock, and she's quick to adapt with the way she slowly inches back to free herself for only a moment. Her emerald eyes meet yours again, that same mirthful desire in them everlasting. Good, she's just getting her bearings.

She goes back to blowing you with only her mouth, her hands to her lap as she actually sucks your member, rather than just letting it sort of lie on her tongue. Not that that would be so terrible, but at least you've got a girl who knows what she's doing. And she proves to be very good at it too as she keeps bobbing her head, making sure to maintain eye contact while you fuck her face. She rolls her tongue around the shaft, she licks and sucks the tip like a lolly, she knows when and when not to use her hands to help stroke you off.

She's sure to take small rests to relax her muscles and catch her breath. "Your cock tastes good," she tells you while jerking your prick with her hand, spitting on it to keep it nice and moist. Her head lowers towards it again, and her cute black, beady nose catches whiff of it before she puts it back in her mouth. "Smells good, too."

The smell and taste of your slobbery cock serves as a sufficient aphrodisiac apparently, because she never slows down. Just as if this was another race, she only keeps going harder, doing her best to make you feel good. Her eyes get watery, drool gets everywhere, smearing some of the makeup on her face. That same drool falls down to her exposed breasts, covering them with wet, sticky saliva. Her hair also gets messy with how much she rocks her head, and it doesn't help that you've grabbed her by the scalp to help you fuck her throat a little deeper. She never complains though. She just takes a moment to tie her hair up in her signature bun again before diving right back down, gagging herself with your pipe.

She pulls your pants from your ankles finally, discarding them by tossing them to the side. Now she's ready to really chickenhead you. Fast and hard like an advanced driver, she gobbles up your meat again, this time allowing herself to feel some pleasure too as she brings her fingers down to her juicy slit. She just teases herself by rubbing with only one finger, all while practically breathing in and out your penis.

She slaps the tip against her face and tits, leaving little red mushroom stamps over her furry bandicoot skin. She doesn't just suck your cock either, she goes ahead and gives your balls some love too, being sure to rub and cup and roll them around using both her hands and mouth. It serves to make for the messiest, most amazing blowjob of your life.

But when you see the way she ghosts her hands over her tits, and the way she keeps bringing her hands down to flick her bean, you know you can't let her finish you off like this. She very easily could with how pleasurable it's been, but no, you want to make her cum with you.

You have her disengage from your plaything, and while she catches her breath again, you make your moves to take your turn mounting her. You start by kissing her slobbery lips and face a little more, transitioning down to her neck and breasts again. You don't get as carried away as before though. Rather than focus so much on her Wumpa Fruits, you shift your attention to her thighs. Slowly, you guide your hand down to them, using just your fingers to motion her into spreading her legs a little further apart.

You pull up her dress enough to see some cotton white panties, her wet spot dampening. You bring your fingers to it to offer her a special massage, one that makes her purr with your touch. The whole time she keeps her arms thrown over you, her eyes looking back and forth to your gaze and your touch. You're both fine with the way you pleasure her through her cotton panties, but it won't fully satisfy her. You both know it, and you're both willing to take initiative to make the next lap of this race a reality.

It starts with her spreading her legs more, and you reaching both of your hands into her panty straps to start freeing her of them. Your fingertips ghost the skin of her ass, sending shivers through her skin, and even more when you start sliding her underwear further down her legs and to her ankles.

You're greeted by an exotic little tuft of green fur on her mound, manicured in a way that makes it much more alluring than revolting. Below it is her delicious forbidden fruit, her sopping wet treasure of a pussy that's eagerly anticipating your love. Like looking to Medusa, she turns you to stone as you gawk and grovel and stare. It's so wet and slicky, so delicious looking with the way her dew drops leave gooey residue on the sheet of the bed.

Before you can get too committed to engaging with the lovely labia though, she has you create some comfortable distance so that she can take her shoes off from her feet. "I hate wearing heels," she jokes. The first one she manages to remove on her own, but the second one you decide to help her with. Her sexy little foot gets freed from its confinement, and she teases you a little as she twitches her toes with green painted nails, almost to seduce you into having some more fun with it.

Regardless of whether or not that was her intention, you decide to act on your impulse anyway, bringing the foot to your face to give it a few kisses and sucks. Her toes taste the good kind of salty, and it evidently doesn't bother her that you enjoy yourself as much with her foot because she laughs about it.

"Oh my. How kinky…"

It's easy to lose yourself in the perverted nebulous of making out with her feet and toes for a short while, but you know she can only derive so much amusement from it. She's being kind enough to indulge your fetish, but you'll be more than happy to make it up to her with what you have planned. All this is doing is making your cock bigger and harder, at least.

You get into position on the bed with her, getting in between her legs and guiding first your hips to her thighs, and then your hand to your cock. You bring its aching hardness closer to her crotch, feeling the warmth of her body radiating on you, making both of you even more excitable for what's about to happen. It would be too much too soon, and all too easy to just start harpooning her poon like some savage. No, you like the idea of teasing her some more, bringing just the tip to her heat. You rub it and the shaft up and down against the grain of her slimy lips, just letting your cock ache against her wetness before you'll fully commit.

"Are you gonna fuck me? Yeah?" she asks, almost whimpering. But then she wraps her arms back around you, a more assertive tone coming over her. "Then fuck me…"

That can be arranged.

She winces and hisses with euphoria as she feels you occupying her cervix. You're sure to stick it in carefully, remaining still for a couple seconds before slowly pulling back out. Your sexes twitch with the space between one another, her eyes come back to you. In them, the desire is evident. She wants this just as badly as you do.

But you both know that the key to success isn't just speed. It's knowing how to navigate. And you plan to master this track.

Again, you prod her creamy Bandicoot pussy. You're not so trepid with how you slide yourself inside of her now, but she is very tight. So you can't turbo pad your dick around. Again, fast isn't so important right now. The sensation of sex is far more tantalizing, much more addictive. And it's not just the warmth of her muff snuggling your dick either. It's the way she moans and scrunches her face, and the way she digs her finger nails into your back. She feels like a real woman when you fuck her.

Which is excellent, because this is greatest feeling you've ever experienced in your life! Inching your cock in and out of the pussy of one of the most beautiful Bandicoots on earth? This is a far greater prize than coins and trophies and rankings. You already have plenty of those. Now you've got the best prize of them all… your trophy girl.

You definitely want her to feel loved and appreciated for it, so you're mindful to pick up the pace a little, gradually fucking her harder and faster. Her cunny rewards you with more schlicky girlcum, she moans with ecstasy. You muffle them with passionate kissing though, the two of you lapping your tongues around in a wrestling match that results in strands of drool dangling from your pairs of lips. Strands that fall down to her breasts, the same succulent mounds that wobble up and down with every thrust of your body against hers. She looks absolutely sexy the way you fuck her, and you know she's feeling good like you do. Your cock throbs harder inside her tunnel with every grind, her cunt creams harder. She curses obscenities and wails with pleasure, it almost feels too good.

But you don't want to mess around and get off too quickly. So you slow yourself down just enough to pass a hard turn, disengaging from her puss to slap her mound of pubic hair before bringing your hands to her ankles. Like handles to a motorbike, you hold on as you ride her rough, making her squeal more and more.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" she repeats over and over, failing to keep her hands still as she grabs holds of the bedsheets and her breasts. Then she brings her fingertips to her clit, tickling the skin with her pretty little fingers while your cock slides in and out of her, your own mound brushing against her green fingernails.

The last thing you want to do is finish prematurely, so proactively, you're sure to take pauses to pull out, giving the little guy breaks to relax and enjoy the sensations. You're not so negligent to Ami, though. Even when you pull out, you use your fingers and your tip to play with her pussy lips, milking them of schlicky girlcum to keep her feeling hot. It seems to work almost too well though…

"Ah, ah… AHHHHH!" she moans as you flick your dicktip against her cunt up and down as quick as you can, causing her to squirt. It spritzes hot cum over your pecker and thighs, and you can't help but stare at her soppy wetness after. God, it looks so tasty. She was nice enough to suck your cock, but you never returned the favor, now did you?

You look up to her hazy eyes, seeing how they've practically rolled over from how hard she came. Her brow is sweaty, her skin is getting blotchy, but she still looks like the most amazing woman on earth. You're so lucky to be making love to her, to have actually made her orgasm in the most rewarding way imaginable. But it isn't enough to satisfy her just once. No, this Ami freakin' Bandicoot. The best of the best. You want to really impress her.

And you really want to eat her pussy.

So you carefully have her get into position on her hands and knees, arching her back with your hands over her body. Her skin and fur are so warm against your palms, her muscles are so attractive with every inch her body moves. Her bubbly ass is now nice on display for you, her little green tail wagging back and forth uncontrollably with anticipation. She looks back to you too, the most alluring gaze in her eyes as she knows what you have planned for her. "I bet you can't make me cum again, playboy," she challengingly flirts, almost checking to see if you'll become intimidated.

But you don't. Hell no. You just amusedly huff before taking the last deep breath you can afford for a few minutes. Because like Roo's Tubes, you're about to go in deep.

You bring your hands to her supple buttcheeks, firmly grasping them and spreading them apart to get a splendid view of her twitching runny cunny and her winking sphincter. You might even be tempted to have some fun with it if you get frisky enough~

But first, her pussy. The same pussy you made squirt just a few minutes ago. You know you've got it in you to bring her to another orgasm, you know you can hold out from stroking your cock for a little while to focus on pleasuring her instead. You're not just a champion of the track, you're going to be her champion. You own it with confidence!

The adrenaline gets to you, and you slap her ass real good to let her know you're ready to dominate. It makes her yip with surprise, but not discomfort. No, you can tell she likes it with the way she arches further, bringing her hands to the sheets to really get fistfuls of it. All while hissing with pleasure.

Enough fucking around though. It's time to get down to business again. You bring your face closer to her crotch, minding her wagging tail and her winking butthole to maneuver your mouth to her lips. The gooey secretions touch your tongue before you ever even brush against the skin of her vagina, but once you get the full taste, you're hooked. It's paradisiacal in flavor, flawless in texture. You could bury your face in this muff all night. She wouldn't mind either, because if her loud "Ohhhhh! Ohhhhh~" is any indication, you'll definitely beat her challenge.

You can't count the chickens before they hatch though. That's a safe way to disappoint the both of you. So you don't get complacent, you get persistent. You heartily lick up and down her lips, really gunking up her already schlicky snatch with your slobber. You prod and fuck your tongue in and out, ravaging the inside like you would with your cock. All of this while massaging her bum, groping and squeezing its marvelous menagerie.

She keeps humming and moaning while you suck on her cunt, reaching back and grabbing your head to really cram it in there. "Ah fuck, ah fuck!" she curses aloud, feeling those same tingling sensations brewing inside of her as before. But she swallows her pride, putting aside any aura of dominance to beseech your love even further. "Stick it back inside of me. I want you to cum with me!"

Son of a bitch, she's not asking a tall order. Everything is boiling up to a climactic apex, you feel the endgame coming. It's in your heart, it's in your cock and balls. You were able to hold out for a little while during your first run at her cunny, but this time you won't be so lucky. At the very least, you won't be able to go the distance.

There's no shame in it though, because she's already conceded. She knows that she's in the same boat, and while there isn't much left to do, the short window you have is by far the most important. So you disengage your mouth from her creamy pussy, heaving a heavy breath before wrapping your hand around your schlong. You don't stroke it, you maintain self control knowing that the warm, velvety pocket of her twitch will be far more alleviating. And it certainly lives up to expectations as you guide it back inside her, the both of you shuttering and shaking and shivering with the blossoming pleasure.

It only intensifies as you rock your hips back and forth, humping her harder and deeper with your hands pulling back on her lovehandles. Her tail keeps wagging, her breath keeps hitching, every nerve in her body is in hock. You see it with her winking tushy, her twitching toes, her tongue falling from her mouth like she's fucking Crash.

Her tight, gushy cervix is too good for your edging prick to handle anymore. You keep sliding in and out, in and out, in and out… but the time has come. You have to let yourself go. And judging from the contractions of her pulsating pussy walls, she won't last either.

"Oh my- Oh god, Oh GOOOOOD!" she shrieks with another orgasm, this one pushing your cock out with the geyser of girlcum she squirts. It's so fucking warm and hot, and between the feeling of it and her walls joined by the titillating view of her every asset: her fat ass, her big tits, her fucking green toe nails…

You're done, son.

Your cock begins spritzing inside of her the moment you push it back in, caulking her hole with sticky white semen. It feels so amazing to be cumming inside of her, the warmth of her tight tunnel squeezing your girth of every drop. It's actually too much for you to handle though. You slowly pull out, but you keep splurting cum. On her tail, on her asscheeks, on her asscrack and down to her pussy… you even manage to cum on the soles of her bare feet.

She just moans and moans, riding out the last wave of adrenaline from her own orgasm, almost unaware that you're even covering her in your jizz. Or at least until she's able to convalesce…

She feels the warmth of it against her fur and skin, trickling down her pussy lips, tickling her feet. She runs her fingers up her butt to scoop some of it up, looking back to you with her weary eyes. She doesn't make a fuss though. In fact, she just smiles.

And then she fucking eats your cum.

"You came so much," she laughs, putting her cummy fingers in her mouth to lick up the stuff. It puts you in a state of hypnosis far worse than anything N Trance could ever do as you watch her keep scooping the drops of Jupiter off her booty and legs, having fun as she plays with it between her fingers before continuing her foam feast. She can't eat it all though. You really came a bunch. She's sure to let you know it too as she gets lippy with you in her signature style. "You better help me clean this up."

You shouldn't still be this hard after the mess you've made of her, but it's that very same mess that keeps you amorous. Just seeing how sexy a sight it is for her to being licking up your nectar while it's glazed on her ass is all it takes to get your prick up and running again, ready to take on another round with the champion.

Maybe there's no rush in cleaning up just yet…

You can't help yourself. Her cummy foot just looks so delightful before you, so you decide to rub your hard-on against its softness for just a little while, hoping she won't get impatient with you. Maybe she's too tired to, or maybe she just really likes you, because she doesn't. She just half smiles with a little huff, watching as you play with yourself against her sole.

It would seem she's not entirely out of the running either, because she starts masturbating again as well. It must really turn her on knowing you're not finished yet. How could you be though? It was hot before just looking at her do nothing while caked in icing, but now she's rubbing her creamy cooter again, just begging you on.

The final straw is when she rolls to her side, sandwiching your dick between her feet to start jerking it off for you. Her plan is downright evil, you can see it in her eyes as she looks to you, alluringly putting her fingertip in her mouth. "I want more of your cum. Can you cum for me again, baby? Huh? Can you give me more of your hot cum?"

She wants more? More of the same sperm that you can feel against your dick and her feet as she gives you this footjob? More of the same cum that you filled her pussy with before shooting it all over her backside?

She really is the best Nitro girl.

Her wish will be your command, but you're going to have your cake and eat it too, you decide. You've already seen what her backside looks like covered in jizz, and you've already felt what it's like to cum in her cunt. Seeing her pretty face with those enchanting green eyes looking to you, seeing those magnificent breasts of hers again… you know what you want now.

Her feet are very lovely, yes. And maybe someday you can have some more fun with them. But for now, you say au revoir to her tootsies, relieving them of their duties as you reposition yourself on your knees, crawling your way over to dangle your cock back in her face. She knows what you want, and maybe she even wants it too as she alluringly smiles. "Yummy," she simply says as she brings her hand to your length again, stroking it nicely before you bring it closer to her lips.

She finally stops teasing as she starts licking the tip, enjoying the taste before putting the whole thing back in her mouth. She plays with her pussy, rubbing the blend of her cum and yours together into her skin, all while working to earn some more of the stuff. You feel her tit as she blows you, savoring the feeling of her warm, juicy breast and her pretty, pert nipple. It's hard to decide whether or not you'd rather see it and her twin covered in cum, or rather her pretty face, but you'll get a victory either way soon enough. Her blowjob skills are too advanced for you to resist for very long.

You let her finish the job for you though, letting her suck heartily on it before she pulls it out to start yanking on it with her hand. "Fucking cum on me. Fucking cum," she orders, pumping and pumping and pumping until finally you have to explode again.

Rope after rope of your hot white seed splooges from your dick, painting her face, her chest, and even her belly in your nut. All that Wumpa Fruit seems to pay off for something. And while she flinches at first with its sudden barrage, she learns to love it as she opens her mouth wide, letting her tongue fall to catch what crashing drops she can in her mouth.

It takes some time for you to get more wind in your sails. Your dick, now drained of the love it can offer, limps as it becomes flaccid. You breathe heavily, the fatigue setting in. But you won't let it stop you from enjoying what sexiness Ami has to offer for the evening. She still has quite the mess to clean up after all…

She doesn't eat all of it, but she tries her damndest as she scoops up what cum she can with her fingers, slurping it off them like some sort of gooey candy. Her fingers aren't just at her disposal though. She leans her head down and brings her breasts as close as close as she can to her face, using her tongue to lick up and blow some bubbles with your sperm. She's just showing off nhow. But that's what you love about her. Everything she's got, she flaunts it. Because she can.

As obvious as it is though, she lets it be. She wants the world to know she's confident. You're not so sure if she has the same intentions though as she keeps bringing her sticky fingers back down to her cunny. Maybe she doesn't even realize she keeps playing with herself, maybe she does. Either way, it just goes to show you that while you might be spent for the night, she still has a little gas left in the tank.

Which is enough for you to maybe pull one last trick out of your sleeve.

You surprise her with the way you bring your hand back down to her thigh, rubbing in a little white stuff before you dance your fingertips over to her pink. Her pussy is swollen and puffy after do much fucking, but if she insists on massaging it more, it must make her feel good.

She welcomes your touch as your faces again come within breaths' reach. The nasty, gorgeous girl firefly grins at you, giving you an encouraging look before she says to you so quietly that it could almost be considered a whisper: "You just don't quit, do you?"

Actions speak louder than words, you've learned in all your years of racing. And thankfully that's not all you learned. All that time working a stick shift and the steering wheel for drifts gave you magic fingers… fingers you use to simply rub against her grain at first, just schlicking her up for the real deal. She bites her lip as she squeezes down on the bedsheets again, her legs twitching with every flick of your fingers. If she feels this good just from rubbing, well… fuck. She's going to have a ball with what you plan to do next.

You start with just the index finger, breaking the borderline and creeping it in and out. Then you add your middle finger, slowly at first, more quickly with time to adjust. As predicted, she really wears her pleasure on her sleeve now. Her face forms the sexiest ahegao, her eyes almost rolling. She grabs your wrist with both hands, almost like she's hanging on for a bull ride. She might as well be though. Because no matter how tightly she clings, she's gonna lose control.

When she does, she really does. The first two times she squirted, it was just a sudden little gush. Enough to barely make a puddle. This time though? Your fingers ravage her g spot in just the right way that she splashes like a truck driving through the rain. Like a volcano, she erupts with girlcum, her fluid drenching the bedsheets. It's already the hottest fucking thing you've ever seen, and you know you should just be grateful to have witnessed it.

But no, you decide to be a little mean, getting your hand as wet and nasty as you can with the stuff. Then you bring it to her face as she's trying to catch her breath, and start flicking and dripping it on her mouth before forcing your fingers in between her lips. You half expect her to fight it, but she doesn't. Instead, she almost frantically tries to keep up with you, snogging your cummy hand to lick up every last drop.

The way she then looks into your eyes with vulnerability you've never seen from her before lets you know that she's finally finished. The two of you can finally rest after your consummation and just bask in each other's pretentious, sexy glory as you lie together in a cum and sweat drenched bed. You're surprised by the way she affectionately rests herself over your chest as she lies next to you, but it warms your heart. Maybe there's more to this crazy thing you've got going on with her than just a one time thing…

You don't press your luck with words though. You just smile contently as you run your fingers through her hair, anticipating how she'll respond. It comes in the form of her smiling back up to you too, laughing a little with how happy she is as well.

"Well, I've gotta say, I've never had anyone push me quite like you," she admits, but not in a shameful way. More like she's happy to finally have someone to share this with. It makes you even more glad to be here with her, even more gpsd to hear what she has to say next. "This was amazing, big guy. I can't wait to see you on the track again."

Awesome. What else is there really to say to that?

She too decides it's sufficient enough as she goes back to laying her head on you, sealing her weary eyes to rest. She doesn't need beauty sleep, that's for sure, but she definitely needs to conserve more energy for the next race. Whether it's on the road, or in your bed.

With everything right in the world, you decide to go ahead and close your eyes too, concluding that it's probably for the best that you go ahead and let this evening end in the best way possible.

Just lying in bed, snuggling up close to Ami Bandicoot.


End file.
